


A Man's Heart

by Judyku



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a man's heart is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The snow seemed whiter than last night. Whiter and a hell of lot thicker, coating everything and making evergreens look anything _but_ green. Still, it was gorgeous and out of each paradise spot on Earth, he couldn't think of a better one than this.

Oliver leaned on the axe and took a moment to look around, seeing nothing but snow and trees and hell if it wasn't a dream. Total geographic isolation had been the plan and they'd gotten it in spades.

No people for quite literally miles, no traffic, computers cleverly disguised as cellphones and most importantly, no Lois and Clark. Their last attempt at a weekend away ended up more entertaining than a Springer show.

Not that particular incident mattered at the moment, because it really didn't.

All that mattered was the peace and quiet, something both Chloe and himself sorely needed. Just the two of them, in a cabin by a frozen lake, with nothing whatsoever to do and hell if it wasn't perfect.

God, it'd been so long since he'd relaxed and longer for her. He knew the toll fighting took, but that was physical and physical scars healed, but Chloe...

Oliver sighed and picked up the axe, ready to chop more wood.

Chloe did the leg work, the brain work and not just for him, but for all of them. That kind of toll he had no clue about and if he was honest, he wouldn't want to know. There wasn't only that for her. She'd also had to put up with being accused of betrayal by her longest, dearest friend.

He figured it wasn't her first name tag and knew it wouldn't be her last, at least not from Clark. The next time, Oliver vowed, the next time Clark tried pinning that one on her, he'd open a nice can of whoop ass.

 

Complete with Kryptonite worms if it came to that.

As if the hustle and bustle of their nightlife wasn't enough, they'd made the dumbass decision to move in together. He was going to love living with Chloe, he knew that, but if he saw one more freaking _box_...

"I hate boxes," Oliver brought the axe down, the lethal blade sliced the wood in two, the motion forcing breath from his lungs. If he could just click his fingers and have it all done, that'd be great. He smirked, wondering how many other people felt the same.

A quiet laugh escaped as he remembered Chloe saying that very thing when she first moved into the Tower. Even though it was perfect for her, she still had to shift box upon box of belongings, then unpack the necessities, get the heating and electric switched on.

She had to do it all while trying to find time to sleep.

He brought the axe down again and again, pretending he was smashing boxes and not logs.

_Take that and that and that and that_, he thought, feeling a small victory over his nemesis. He wanted to hire people to do it, but would she have it? No.

"They won't know where to put everything, Ollie," Oliver mimicked and again, brought the axe down one final time. Man, he was gonna be aching like a bitch in the morning.

Hell, he was aching _now_.

His own fault, he supposed. Yes, he went out night after night and yes, he worked out constantly, but manual labor was a different thing altogether. Manual labor worked the whole body at once where gym machines worked one specific part and yes, Oliver was feeling it.

He set the axe down and glanced around, checking for anyone or anything. A clear coast.

Good.

He curled up his right arm and squeezed the bicep once or twice. "Not bad, Queen. Not bad at all."

If he got lucky, Chloe would be squeezing it later.

_Or another muscle entirely_, he thought and rubbed his hands together. Heh heh heh.

Oliver sighed.

The manly task of wood chopping was done and now all he had to do was make his way through a zillion feet of snow to get the logs inside. Preferably before he froze to death.

He gathered up as much as he could and began the trudge to where the little woman was waiting, hopefully with a hot cup of java and warm hug. He knew the guys would rib him forever if they knew his favourite thing was a hug, but what the hell ever.

Chloe Sullivan gave the best hugs and he just loved going home, grabbing her and holding her. She was so small that his arms literally overlapped and yeah, maybe it was a fetish of his, but there was something kinky about it.

At least in his mind.

A couple of snow flakes fluttering past his eyes made Oliver realise that he'd finished in the nick of time. He reached the door and...

Damn!

Armfull of logs meant he couldn't open or knock on the door, so he did the only thing he could and kicked it.

**XOXOXO**

Chloe had just finished pouring the cocoa into the mugs when she heard Oliver's heavy boots thud-thud-thudding against the wooden steps. There was something nice about this vacation, something more than the time alone and beautiful scenery.

While he was out playing Mountain Man, she was keeping house, and she found it... Satisfying.

Back in Metropolis, they both worked their collective asses off for the greater good of mankind. They lived off of take-out or went to a restaurant or...

Chloe sighed.

Metropolis was convienience personified and it was just easier, but in a place where the nearest store was a mile and a half away, take-out and restaurants weren't ever gonna happen. They'd gotten a few days' worth of groceries and while she cooked, he went out and got what they needed.

Though she wouldn't do it herself, she could see the attraction of being a housewife. The man provides one way and the woman another. Knowing she was taking care of her man was satisfying and almost, _almost_, felt like a family.

An odd sort of knocking shook her out of her little daze.

"_Chloe_?" His voice was loud and clear and well, she just couldn't help herself.

"Whatever it is, I'm not buying." She hollered back and casually sipped her cocoa.

"_Than... What_?"

Chloe's grin rivaled Texas in size. "I told you," she yet again hollered. "I'm not buying, so you can stop wasting your breath."

She was so going to hell.

"_C'mon, I got logs for heat. Heat, Chloe. Heat_!"

"I have heat. Don't need to buy, so... Bye!"

"_Chloe_!"

"That's me."

"_I mean it. Let me in_!"

Poor thing. He sounded so desperate and cold. She really should let him in, but...

Nah!

It was too much fun hearing him beg.

"_I'll go to the papers with the story about the lube_."

Chloe's eyes widened as she choked on her cocoa. He wouldn't dare make that public knowledge...

Right?

Just in case, "That says more about you than it does about me."

"_No sex_!"

"Oh, please!"

"_For a week_."

She had to laugh. "Ha!"

Then her laughter came to a gradual halt when she heard silence from outside. He wouldn't really not have sex for a week, right?

Before she could ask, "_A sponge bath in the hot tub_."

Chloe paused and bit her lip. A sponge bath from Ollie? In the hot tub? The only thing restraining the urge to throw the door open was the devil on her shoulder.

"Will I have to buy?"

The impatience in his voice was loud and clear. "_No, you won't have to buy_."

"Then I'm listening."

"_You expect me to ellaborate when I'm being crushed to death_?!"

"Yep!"

"_Wanna play hardball, do you? I'll sing, Chloe. I swear it_."

That got her attention. "You wouldn't..."

"_I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your_...!"

"Alright!" Chloe yelled and hastily put her cocoa down. "I'll let you in, just please, for the sake of my ears, stop!"

She hurried to the door and when she opened it, guilt crept out of nowhere and bit her on the ass.

Their banter had lasted less than five minutes, but it had been long enough for him to get covered in snow.

Her eyes went from his white hair to the snow on the tip of his reddened nose, down past the logs to the hiking boots on his feet. Chloe blinked and her gaze travelled back up, taking in bits she missed. Bits like his flushed cheeks and slightly frozen lips and ears.

Oliver didn't look the least bit impressed. "It's snowing."

"So I see," and she really did see. Chloe never knew snow could fall like rain, but there it was.

"I'm cold."

She offered him a sheepish smile of apology. "I made cocoa while you were out. It's piping hot and comes extra milky."

"That sounds great, Tower," he stated through chattering teeth. "But can I come in first?"


	2. 2

Guilt ate her from the inside out.

Ollie had been out chopping wood for over an hour and when he'd asked to come in, she'd been a meanie.

That's right.

A big, giant meanie who made her man freeze while she sipped hot cocoa and laughed.

Now she was stood, facing her crime and ohhh...

"I'm sorry?" Chloe tried, offering up the sweetest smile possible.

Oliver glared down at her, vengeance made his brown eyes sparkle in an evil way. "Look at me!"

Despite the guilt and remorse, she just couldn't help herself. "World's first walking, talking snowman? Believe me, Arrow. I am looking."

"If I wasn't holding ten tons of wood in my hands, I'd..."

"Kiss, cuddle, or torture?" She asked as her pouty lips curled up at the corners. "All three?"

Oliver searched for a reply, but his mind came up blank. The blizzard probably froze his brain into a nice little iceberg.

Her expression had him deflating like a popped balloon and his glare faded into something resembling hopelessness. "Have a heart, Tower."

Chloe made a show of rolling her eyes. "Fine," she sighed and blonde hair fluttered around her cheeks as she shook her head. "You fly by the seat of your pants every night and manage to complain about a tiny bit of snow."

"A tiny bit of snow?" He half yelled, eyebrows reached his hair line as brown irises dilated. How dare she?!

"Not exactly the Arctic circle out there, is it?" The best defense was always a offense. Or so the saying went, though she didn't think it'd help her case at all.

"It was a freaking blizzard, Chloe!"

"It wasn't that bad..." It kinda was if the low hissing sound of a windy snow storm was anything to go by.

Was she serious? "I'm the hunchback of Bumfuck nowhere!" Oliver turned around and made absolutely sure he shook some of the rotten white stuff onto her bare feet.

Her warm bare feet.

Her screech was a beautiful symphony of shock and surprise.

Oliver grinned like a maniac, hopelessness swiftly turned to glee as he stomped his boots, shook his entire body, and tried to get the mean little minx as best he could. He felt like such a badass.

Chloe literally squealed and jumped away from him, trying to dodge the falling snow with everything in her. "Stop it!"

"Never!"

"I'll make it up to you, Ollie! Promise!"

He paused and glanced over his shoulder, taking delight in a set of green eyes wide with a sudden chill. "How would you do that?"

"A sponge bath?"

"Can't you do better than that, Sullivan?" It only took a few good strides for him to reach the log bucket next to the fire. "Tower?"

After his cold shoulder trick, Chloe was half tempted to watch him suffer the awkward move of putting the wood down when both his hands were full, but he was right. The fire that had been blazing since early that morning was basically running on fumes.

"If I must."

A space that took four or five steps took her ten or eleven and Ollie couldn't help but smile. Such a small person with such a big personality. He knew that if heroic powers were about strength of will and courage, then she'd be the strongest of them all.

She knelt down and started relieving him of his burdon, offering him a truce by way of a simple smile. "I was thinking," said she. "We bought all that food at the store..."

Oliver arched a brow as he threw one of the dryer logs onto the fire. "What about it?"

"How about a roast dinner? Lamb only takes a bit over half hour without the foil and it wouldn't take that long to put on the vegetables and potatoes..."

Gloves off, he held his hands near the fire and inhaled the fragrant smoke emanating from the logs. A good roast lamb dinner? "Sounds good."

She grinned. "Thought it would," she replied and slapped his thigh with her palm. "You go run yourself a nice, warm bath while I get to work. It's been a while since my fingers got domestic, but I'm pretty confident that I won't poison us."

He pretended to think it over. "A home cooked meal made by the little woman? That's something I could get used too."

Yeah, she didn't think so. "And I could get used to being mean."

"Wouldn't want that," Oliver managed to look serious. "If you're capable of leaving a man to fend for himself in the snowy fields of nature, then..."

"I was just joking around!"

He kept a very straight, very serious face for as long as he could before the laughter bubbled out. "Sure," he said, still chuckling. "Though I'd much rather you join me in the tub. I could wash your back."

Perv, she thought affectionately when his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. If the new game was suggestive, then she'd play. She'd happily play. "Thanks, but I'd rather you be hot first."

Oh, she could not be implying what he thought she was implying. "Are you saying I'm not hot? Cos you've checked me out. I've seen you!"

Chloe merely smirked and stood up. Men were so easy.

**XOXOXO**

The kitchen was a wonderful place to be at this current moment in time.

Warm and full of divine smells from steaming vegetables to roast potatoes and lamb, to gravy and mint sauce.

Chloe sniffed and let a long, drawn out ahhhh of appreciation. There really was nothing that could beat a proper home cooked meal and now that she was making one, she understood why Martha Kent had been so popular.

That woman was Julia Child cleverly disguised as a farmer's wife.

Her pies had been sold at the Talon not because of her son's relationship with Lana, but because her pies were excellent. Her bread was sold at the local farmer's market because it was just damn good. Her flowers weren't used at Luthorcorp or Lexcorp functions because Lionel had a thing for her, but because they were always a damn good bunch.

Fact was, Martha Kent knew how to make things work, be it flowers or food or advice. Though it was always her food that got people grinning in anticipation.

She remembered both Lionel and Lex Luthor, at their best and worst, compliment Martha's culinary skills. There was something to be said if two sociopaths gave genuine praise for food.

Though Chloe knew none of her meals wouldn't be quite as good as a woman with as much experience, but as she watched Oliver devour his dinner, she felt quite the chef.

Even if he did talk with his mouth full.

"Gwa," the oh so posh billionaire spoke while giving her a lovely view of half chewed lamb. "S'goo, Coee. Ree goo."

Chloe would have normally cringed at such awful table manners, but watching him shovel more into his greedy mouth was just too amusing. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Oliver nodded, his face resembling that of a hamster with full cheek pouches. "Aireee lef?"

Aireee? What the hell was _aireee_? "Excuse me?" She asked and then saw one of the world's most eligible bachelors chew like his very life depended on it, right before seeing a lump travel down his oesophagus as he swallowed.

"I said is there any left?" His whole mouth made a wide circle before closing.

"Of what?"

He stared at her like she was stupid. "Everything."

Chloe only just managed to not laugh. The man had gravy on his chin and shirt, mint sauce above his lip and was that potato on his ear? She looked closer and yes, that was potato. How, for the love of sanity, had he managed to get potato on his ear?

"There's not much vegetables, but plenty of the rest."

"Like meat and potatoes and gravy?"

"Yes, Ollie. Plenty of those." She wondered if bibs came in adult size. If not, it'd be a good business.

Huh.

Not a bad idea, Sullivan. If Oliver doesn't go for it, Tess would. Sure she's a hard faced bitch, but she's good at business and since she knows Ollie...

Heh heh heh.

Chloe hid her smirk by wiping her mouth with a napkin before getting up to fill his plate, arching a brow when he raised his fork as thanks and smiled through his chewing.

"You're welcome," she sat and followed his gaze to where it landed on her plate. Or her leftovers, as it were. "You can't be serious, Ollie. You've got a platefull."

There was a pause before Oliver made a motion with his fingers that clearly said gimme.

She let out a breath. "If you're sure..." and pushed her own plate towards. Sure, she only had a potato and two slices of lamb left, but for crying out loud. Oliver Queen was being one of three things.

One, over-appreciative just so she felt good about the dinner she made. Two, he was actually Bart Allen in disguise. Three, he was a human dustbin...

Okay, so two and three were no different, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Aw, man," Ollie managed between forkfulls. "Is good, Sidekick," came out before more food went in.

She knew he was gonna be too full becaus she knew him, but who was she to stop his love affair with a lamb joint?

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "Ummm, no is really good. Not had a proper home cooked roast since Mrs. K's last Thanksgiving dinner before she went to DC." He paused. "Did we buy rolls? Cos a bread roll would be great dipped in this gravy."

She sighed. Enough was enough. "You don't have to do this, Oliver."

Brown eyes lit up with confusion. "Do what? Enjoy my dinner?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, go overboard with eating too much just cos you want to make me feel good."

"Chloe, that was honestly one of the best meals I've had in a long, long time. It wasn't perfectly done, but c'mon. How many dinners like this have you actually done?"

"Before Lana moved in, it was just my dad and me, so it was birthdays and Father's day," she confessed ruefully. "During, we usually bought frozen dinners or went to the Kents' or Martha sent food to us. Not much fun cooking up a storm for two."

"Right," Oliver gave her a nod of understanding. "Now ask me how many dinners I've had like that? Remember there's only me left of my family."

Chloe's heart ached for him. Unlike Lana, Oliver never spoke or complained about not having his parents. Yes, he turned to drink when he found out Lionel had them killed, but murder was different to being killed by a meteor shower. Especially by a man that his friends relied on for intel.

From an asshole boarding schoolboy bully to international Playboy billionaire, Oliver had gone from the frying pan to the fire, but he was a better man because of it. He couldn't make up for what he did, but he'd learned from his mistakes and now...

Now he was helping in any which way he could.

Oliver Queen made good and she couldn't love him more.

Chloe shook off her thoughts and answered his question. "How many dinners like that have you had?"

He smirked and wiped his mouth. "I got pot roasts from Mrs. Kent and after that? Us guys went around the world and well, you know how guys eat. You also know how we eat."

"You have an estate in Star City," Chloe pointed out. "Surely you've had..."

"When, exactly, have I had the time go home?"

She thought about when Ollie was in Metropolis when he was with Lois. If he got pot roasts from Martha and mainly went out to eat with Lois, then swanned off to save the world, then the answer was...

"Never?"

"Bingo and I'm making up for it, so sue me," he grouched. "Plus, this is the very first meal we've had, Chlo. As in just us. With no Clark or Lois or The Devil, and I'm thoroughly enjoying it." He paused long enough to shove his last remaining bit of lamb into his mouth. "Sure, it isn't perfect, but after months of restaurants and take-out, this is exactly what I needed and what I also need is to undo a button on my pants so I can finish my dinner."


	3. 3

She sat at the window, a glass of wine in her hand and eyes taking in the view. She may not want to live in such an insolated area, but that wasn't to say she couldn't appreciate what it had to offer.

No light pollution meant a crystal clear sky while no sky high buildings meant a stunning sight of the mountain tops, and she was very thankful she'd remembered her camera. Well, both her cameras that was.

One was an all-singing all-dancing digital miracle and the other was a proper SLR. Sure, digital cameras were a great invention, but SLR's were designed for places like this, especially if one wanted a breathtaking shot of the stars.

Plus, Chloe thought with a little thrill of excitement, developing your own pictures was one of life's pleasures. Most girls would settle for a bubble bath surrounded by candles and easy listening music, but her?

A bath like that was better with two and so her choice of time alone, that was also well spent, was in a dark room and working on her work. Not anyone else's work or work for anyone else, but her work that she did to please herself.

The only person who knew she did that was currently sleeping off his dinner in front of the fire.

Sighing, Chloe turned her gaze to Oliver Queen and sighed again. His pants were completely unbuttoned and his shirt was pulled up, allowing her to see where his stomach was still a little puffy from earlier.

She pushed herself away fromm the window and went to sit down next to him on the rug. Though the fire had eased down somewhat, the heat it gave out was incredible and made her wish on all those stars outside to have one in the Tower. The thing had literally warmed the house right through and it was glorious.

Especially on the day they arrived.

Chloe had shivered as the chill of the house almost went bone deep and neither she nor Oliver had taken their coats off for quite some time, but oh. When that fire kicked in...

She sipped her wine before setting it at arm's reach behind her. "Ollie..."

A nice evening like this was nothing without someone to share it.

His hair was soft without gel, blonde strands tickled her palm and fingers as she touched, his skin equally so. She followed his jawline and pressed her thumb into the cleft on his chin, moving up to smooth across his mouth.

A mouth that smiled and laughed no matter how bad the situation, a mouth that spoke wit and sarcasm while speaking the truth.

Chloe felt her body jump as arousal made her pussy clench.

A mouth that would kiss her gentle as his hand slid up her skirt, a feather's touch on her thighs before going there. The words he would speak so different to what he did and God, he could make her cum in five seconds flat.

She had to kiss that mouth.

Leaning down, she breathed in and _ohhhh_. This wasn't Oliver Queen, billionaire, and it wasn't Green Arrow, mistrusted vigilante and theif, this was plain old Ollie.

There he was, all warm and natural and peaceful.

He didn't respond, she knew he wouldn't, so she kissed him again. Longer this time and a little harder, her tongue stealing a taste.

Chloe moved closer, her body reacting on instinct. She knew her panties were getting damp and nipples were turning sensitive.

Early excitement was always the most fun.

His grunt was of annoyance went ignored.

She kissed him again, longer, harder. Whimpered when he responded. Her naughty little hand trailed from chin to chest to abdomen, where she paused paused for thought. His shirt was simple to move and then there was flesh.

Flesh that was well looked after and carefully maintained, a perfect wrapping for toned muscle and strong bone. From the inside out, he took pride in his appearance and it paid off in so many ways.

Abdomen twitched and flexed as nails lightly scratched and tickled his naval. Hands going further down. Followed the fine treasure trail of formed lines and taut muscle to where palm touched hair. This time, though, the hair was different.

Rougher, coarser, thicker, a textured clue that she was close.

His mouth formed silent words against hers and hands of his own moved, startling her.

The access was bad, but just enough room for small fingers like hers to ease down and then there was softness. He wasn't aroused yet, allowing her palm to curl around the whole of his dick.

His own hand was warmer than hers with longer, thicker fingers and a stronger wrist. Feeling that hand cover hers, startled her into looking up and then she was looking into sleepy brown eyes.

"Taking advantage of me, princess?" That mouth quirked up.

"Don't let me stop you."

**XOXOXO**

Oliver squeezed those longer thicker fingers around hers, forced the right kind of pressure right where he needed, hissed when pleasure stung his nerves.

Chloe watched brown eyes melt and lids flicker, she saw what she felt and her pants paid the price. Hips inched from side to side, thighs tensed, discomfort from a sudden ache that ran deep.

Such a fucking turn on having him like this.

Wanted to watch it happen, wanted to see that cock get nice and hard for her.

He pushed himself up and touched her face. That one single tiny stroke of a calloused finger made her eyes close and breath uneven.

"You wet?" Oliver murmured, eyes focusing on the rise and fall of her chest. A chest covered by a simple silk shirt that just had to go. The first button was done quickly, easily, but he slowed, decided to take his time.

"Ollie..."

He didn't answer, knew he didn't have to because Chloe understood.

No answer from him meant he wanted one from her. No take without give in their relationship.

"Is my sweet little Chloe cunt all juiced up and ready to play?"

She couldn't do anything but nod. She'd been the one taking advantage, started the game, but how the tables had turned.

"Show me, princess," his whisper slid over her like fine grains of sand. "Take off those pants and show me."

No shoes made it oh so easy for her to obey and then she sat in front of him, in an open blouse and bra while Oliver looked.

"More."

Chloe moved and spread her legs, but it wouldn't be enough for him she knew. It wouldn't be enough until he had her soaking his face with cum.

Her hands turned to fists that gripped the rug as she watched him watch her.

He shook his head. "C'mon, Tower. I know you're not shy," and then it was his turn to watch her watch him as he got a head start.

Oliver eased his jeans off and sat there, hard shaft held firmly in a hand that moved slowly down and faster up.

Chloe never realised her legs opened that bit more and his gaze went right there between her thighs. Dilated pupils turned brown eyes black when he saw two pretty pink pussy lips all nice and shiny.

For him.

Nice and pretty and shiny for him, because of him.

His prick pulsed his palm as he screwed his own hand, his hips moving more rapidly and without rhythm while his brain went into overdrive. He didn't know what he wanted more.

That bit of fluff or the mouth that was panting, whimpering for him to do something, _say_ something.

"Fuck me, Chloe. Get over here and fuck me," and then she was there.

All arms and legs and clumsiness, her hot mouth and hotter tongue licked and kissed his shoulder, and Oliver swore. Hands grabbed at her hips, moved her and fingers pushed in from behind.

Her blouse hung off her shoulder and Christ, her perky tits rubbed against chest, letting him feel two itty bitty niples through her bra.

"In, in, in," Chloe shoved her pussy back onto his fingers, a gorgeous noise escaped when two became three and stretched her wide.

"You want it like that? Fine." He'd fucking give it to her like that. "Won't get to cum on my fingers." Not when he was seconds from shooting a load.

Oliver would apologise later for the harsh landing her arms and elbows suffered. Now though, he used his larger frame to pin her in place, used one hand to lift her ass and the other to grab his shaft.

Chloe felt his cock slip up and down her slit, the tip teased her sensitive little clit and it was just so good because she was so fucking wet. There was no resistance when it happened, only the hot velvet pressure of tightening muscles.

"C'mon, c'mon," he grunted, each push and pull egged him to give more and give it hard. Hard enough to hear the slapslapslap of skin, hard enough to feel every single inch of her whorish little puss, hard enough to make it _hurt_.

It started off as a tingle in his spine, making his back arch and shoulders hunch as tension rolled through. She'd have bruises on her hip tomorrow and she'd be sore, but he'd apologise.

Oliver fumbled down and around, ignoring breasts and going straight for the aroused prize hidden by a patch of peach fuzz. "Trigger finger, princess," and that was it.

Those hot velvet muscles clenched and squeezed and sucked on his dick, forcing his orgasm to hit seconds too soon. He pushed in deep and shot enough cum to make fucking triplets.

"Ollieollieollie..."

Aw man, she was still halfway and he'd just lost it like a fifteen year old with his first Playboy.

Oliver was the one to whimper this time as he kept moving, kept pushing in, each bounce and roll of her hips made his cock burst more.

"Theretherethere, Ollie, oh God," and though Chloe fell silent, he saw and felt it all. The pulsing inside and out, the red flush, the glisten of sweat and sex...

He took her with him when he eased onto his side, his arm around her stomach and chest to her back. They lay like for a while, simply enjoying the endorphin rush only a good orgasm could bring.

She'd made him dinner, let him nap while she did the dishes, then woke him up for sex. A woman like that didn't come along everyday and there was only one thing for it.

"I think I'm gonna marry you."


End file.
